


study break

by thewritething (melissa13)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: College Years, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa13/pseuds/thewritething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally and Artemis take advantage of Wally's empty door room. </p>
<p>Smut and fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	study break

A huge sigh was heaved across the room, and the sound a of book being closed abruptly distracted Artemis from running her fingers alongside Wally’s spine underneath his t-shirt. Both Artemis and Wally looked up from their textbooks to see Adrian, Wally’s roommate, shoving aside his homework.   
  
“All this studying is making me hungry,” Adrian groaned. He shoved his homework aside as Artemis and Wally watched from their study spot on Wally’s bed. “I’m gonna go grab some food. You guys want anything?”  
  
Artemis and Wally, much to her surprise, shook their heads. “We’re good, dude, thanks,” Wally told him.  
  
Adrian shrugged and stuffed his feet into a pair of sneakers. “Suit yourselves! Be back in a bit.”  
  
The door to the dorm room closed after him with a click and, within an instant, Wally had pounced on her, knocking Artemis’ Atlantean language homework to the floor. His eager lips went directly to nibble on her throat, while his hands worked at unbuttoning her pants.   
  
“Wally, what-?” Artemis asked, and was cut off by Wally’s mouth covering hers briefly.   
  
“Adrian’s only going to be at late night for like 15 minutes, tops!” Wally said in a rush, tugging her jeans off. “We’ve gotta make it count!”  
  
It took Artemis less than a moment to consider it. “Well, in that case,” she started, pulling Wally’s t-shirt over his head. “You’re going to need to lose this. And these,” she added, fingers deftly unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down his hips.   
  
He kicked them off with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. She felt a whoosh of air and heard the lock on his door click before his weight settled comfortably between her legs. He was hard already, that much was obvious as he rocked against her.  
  
“You know, I never thought I’d say this,” Wally remarked between kisses. “But hearing you speak Atlantean? Really hot, babe.”   
  
Artemis’ amused snort turned into a moan as Wally slipped his fingers underneath the line of her underwear to nudge her clit. “It’s all in the tongue,” Artemis gasped out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. “And I do happen to be very, ahh, talented with mine.”   
  
“Don’t I know it,” Wally murmured, his lips skimming the skin of her collarbone.   
  
They had been innocently studying on Wally’s bed for the past 3 hours; maybe not so innocently, though, what with the way Artemis had teasingly been pressing herself up against Wally’s side or the way he reciprocated by playing with her hair. She loved it when he played with her hair. Having roommates made it hard for them to be physically together; even harder than it had been surrounded by their many teammates at the Cave in the earlier years of their relationship. Ever since the start of their freshman year, they’d had to make the most of the little moments they had together.   
  
“We have  **got**  to get a place of our own,” Artemis pleaded, partly because of the way he was dragging his finger along her wet slit.   
  
“By junior year, at the very latest,” Wally agreed, his breathing ragged as he shucked both his and Artemis’ underwear off. She managed to catch him off guard and flipped them over so that she was on top. Wally reached over to his desk and grabbed a condom from his stash in the front drawer. Artemis drew her shirt over her head, satisfied when Wally appeared momentarily distracted from his task.  
  
“What is that?” he asked, gaping at her chest.   
  
Artemis grinned. She’d known that shopping trip to Victoria’s Secret she and Zatanna had gone on the other day would come in handy. “A push of bra,” she said, hands on her hips, displaying her considerable cleavage proudly. “You like?”  
  
She always felt a particular thrill when she was able to reduce Wally into a lust-ridden pile of mush. “Uh huh,” he finally stuttered out, nodding fervently at the same time. “K-keep it on.”  
  
He hurriedly ripped open the condom and rolled it on, green eyes fixated on her bulging breasts, and Artemis wasted no time in lowering herself onto his rock hard erection. Wally moaned aloud as she took him inside her, attempting to stifle the sound by suckling at the exposed skin of her right breast. She, on the other hand, had to bite her lip to keep from releasing a similar noise. The walls in the dormitory were far from soundproof, and they’d had neighbors pound on their walls to shut them up more than once before.   
  
Artemis pushed those thoughts out of her mind in order to focus on matching Wally’s thrusts upwards. At this angle, h was hitting all the right spots, and she arched into him feeling like the sky could come crashing down all around her and she wouldn’t care at all. All the mattered was Wally and how complete she felt when he was inside her. It was corner to think that, but it was true, and every time they came together like this, whether it was hard and fast or quick and tender, it was special to her.   
  
This time was looking like it was going to be one of those hard, fast cases, and Artemis found herself more than okay with that. With each thrust, she could feel Wally steadily picking up his pace. She rocked against him, creating the perfect amount of friction between their bodies. Wally’s hands firmly gripped her hips, guiding them along with his, while his mouth was intent on exploring every inch of her chest. That was well and good, but she wanted Wally’s lips on hers, wanted their tongues entangled and their lips clanging together aggressively. She dragged his head up away from where he was worshipping her breasts and brought it to her mouth, and if his sharp intake of breath was any indication, he didn’t mind in the slightest.   
  
His mouth was hot and wet against her own and they battled for dominance before Artemis finally admitted defeat; no matter how talented her tongue was, Wally’s was even more so. His hands removed themselves from her hips and cradled her back before laying her back down before him on the bed. She whined pitifully at the loss of him inside of her, but it wasn’t long before he had entered her again, sliding one hand down the length of her side to hitch her leg around his waist. His thrusts grew quicker and deeper, and even with his mouth slanting over hers, she couldn’t stifle her moans of pleasure.   
  
“Faster,” she gasped out, running her fingers over his scalp. She knew they had little time left if they both wanted to get off.   
  
“Do you want me to—?” He went to move his hand from behind her back, but she pressed her body down into the mattress, keeping it there.  
  
“No, I’ve got it,” she insisted, snaking her free hand down between their bodies to where her clit was swollen and throbbing. She rubbed at her sensitive nub and reveled in Wally’s groan as he watched her fingers move.   
  
“Fuck,” he breathed, picking up speed. “You know how much it turns me on when you do that.”  
  
“I know,” Artemis grunted, smirking up at him.   
  
Wally half-laughed, half-panted, and Artemis could tell her was close, really close, to coming. She redoubled her efforts and could feel her own orgasm building until one firm thrust from Wally hit that spot inside of her and set her off. Her whole body seized up and she might have cried out, she couldn’t be sure. Wally kept rocking into her even as her walls clenched around him, and she arched up into him as the sensations rippled through her. Her orgasm set off his, and his lips sought hers again. He ravaged her mouth thoroughly through his orgasm before gradually becoming more tender, until their lips were only just brushing over the others. Wally rested his forehead against hers, and she could feel him grow soft inside of her as her heart slowed down to a normal pace.   
  
“That was fucking amazing,” Wally enthused, and it always made her mentally laugh when she heard him swear. She couldn’t deny that she’d corrupted him in more than a few ways. “Definitely Top Ten.”  
  
That made her actually chuckle out loud, which made him moan at the vibrations. He pulled out of her and discarded the used condom in his wastebasket. “What’re you, keeping a running list?”  
  
“Of course,” Wally said matter-a-factly, pulling on his boxers and handing Artemis her panties. 

She was curious now, to say the least. “And which of our sexcapades have made the ‘Top Ten’?” she asked, slipping her underwear on.   
  
“Well, there was that time on the beach at Mount Justice,” Wally told her. He ticked them off with one hand as he struggled to put his pants on with the other. “The time after your senior prom, that time in your kitchen when your mom was out, that time—”  
  
“All right, all right, I get it,” Artemis interrupted, laying a hand over his mouth. “Idiot,” she scoffed, fondly, pulling on the rest of her clothes.   
  
Wally winked at her and pulled her to the edge of his bed. He had elevated his on rack raisers and her feet dangled over the edge, making it easy for him to stand between her legs. “Every time with you is Top Ten as far as I’m concerned, Artemis,” he said, and his green eyes were so sincere that she found she couldn’t scoff at him now.   
  
Instead she rolled her eyes and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. “You’re lucky I like how corny you are, babe,” she teased, cupping his cheek.   
  
Wally grinned at her, that sloppy, love-sick grin that she loved so much, and she felt like she was 15-years-old all over again. His phone vibrated on his desk, and Artemis nudged him over to it.   
  
“Adrian wants to know if it’s safe to come back yet,” Wally said, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.   
  
Artemis sighed. “Study break over?”  
  
“Study break over,” Wally confirmed, his fingers flying over his keyboard. He tossed his phone down when he was done, and shot a hopeful look in her direction. “You know, I hear the library is a good place to study.”  
  
She smirked. “A good place to study or a good place for ‘study breaks’?”  
  
“I was thinking it’s probably a good place for both actually…”


End file.
